


"politics"

by mintycarrots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Anti-Donald Trump, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Gen, Set in 2020, Set in America, Theft, biden 2020, bo and kuroo are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycarrots/pseuds/mintycarrots
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo get a bit political.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	"politics"

“Dude,” Bokuto hissed. Kuroo looked up from where he was fiddling with his bike’s light. 

“Yeah?” 

“Look,” he pointed to a sign sticking out of someone’s lawn a couple houses down from the park they were currently preparing to depart from. Kuroo scowled at the sign, _‘TRUMP PENCE MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN’_. 

“They’ve done a great job of that, haven’t they?” he muttered before mounting his bike, “Come on, Akaashi probably made dinner already, I don’t want to miss his pasta. Kenma’ll eat all of it before we even get home.” 

“Bro,” Bokuto looked crestfallen. He clapped a hand onto Kuroo’s shoulder and pointed at the sign, “We can’t just leave it there!”

Kuroo snorted and smacked away his hand, a smirk tugging at his lips, “Bro you’re totally right. What if someone gets there before us?”

The boy brightened immediately, a grin threatening to split his face in half, “Just give me a second, alright?”

“Don’t take too long, sweetie,” Kuroo called mockingly after him, “We have to be home in time for dinner, remember?”

He watched Bokuto gleefully kick the sign and stomp on it, taking special care in nearly tearing apart the plastic with his insanely huge muscles (Kuroo was not jealous, ignore whatever Kenma has to say).

“Had your fun?”

Bokuto let out a happy sigh, “Much better. Come on, Akaashi will lock me out if the sun’s down by the time I get home.”

.

When Bokuto and Kuroo loudly informed their respective boyfriends what they had done, their setters had merely heaved a deep sigh, as if they had expected this to happen. 

“Was it the house with the flowers next to the mailbox?” Akaashi couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yup!” Bokuto beamed. Kenma kicked Kuroo under the table. 

“That’s my old piano teacher,” Akaashi informed him. Bokuto’s face fell and the tips of his hair dropped for a moment. Akaashi covered the boy’s hand with his own, “Don’t worry, Bokuto-san, she was a sucky teacher. The Russian lady was much better.”

In a flash Bokuto perked right back up, and began hooting happily. Kenma kicked Kuroo again.

.

“Yo do you want to check out that house again?” Kuroo kicked his legs as he swung higher. Bokuto nodded immediately.

“Hell yeah, don’t you want to know what happened?”

“Of course, who do you take me for?” Kuroo scoffed, “What are the chances the lady just straightened it out and put it back up?”

“They better not,” Bokuto frowned, “Hey do you think I can kick that tree if I swung high enough?”

“Probably, but with your angle and the speed you're going-”

“Nerd.”

“Shut up! You failed the last math exam!”

“I did not!” Bokuto retorted, a slight pink dusting his cheeks.

“Akaashi blabbed!”

He let out an offended gasp, “No way! Akaashi would never do that to me, bro.”

“Think again,” Kuroo taunted. “C’mon, I want to see what they did.”

Lo and behold, the cheap ass blue Trump sign stood out loud and proud, albeit a bit crinkled. Kuroo sighed and rubbed his forehead. “People never learn, do they?”

“You look like an old man.”

“Shut up!” Kuroo snapped. He opened his eyes and spotted something on the opposite side of the road. He choked back a laugh, “Bo- look. Those people put up a Biden sign facing the Trump one.”

“Hell yeah! I love you guys!” Bokuto cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. _‘Biden Harris 2020’_ “Give me a sec, let me go-”

Kuroo reached out an arm and held onto Bokuto’s arm, “Bro, no.”

“What?! Why not?”

“Look, there are cars here, bro. The lights are on too. There are people home. We’ve got to have a game plan.”

“And you wonder why they call you the ‘scheming captain’,” Bokuto clapped and exclaimed loudly, “Let’s do it! Text me later, yeah?” 

.

“Hey, you got the stuff?” Kuroo whispered.

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds like we’re doing something illegal,” Bokuto whispered back, “Also why’re we whispering?” 

“Bo, we _are_ doing something illegal.”

They both snickered at that, it was blatantly obvious, but still… they were really living up the ‘teenage delinquent status, huh? In one smooth motion the two of them flicked up their hoods and snapped black masks over their faces. 

“Ready to go?”

“Oh _am_ I,” Bokuto shook out his hands and kicked the brake out on his bike. Kuroo came to a soft stop and glanced up.

“Hurry up, sun’s nearly down. Akaashi might lock you out.”

“Oh shit yeah. But isn’t it better under the cover of night? Blend in and all?”

“Of course, you’ll blend into the bushes you’ll be sleeping in.”

“You’d let me in, though, right? Do you think Kenma will let me crash on your couch?”

“Bro, just hurry up and do it.”

In the faint light remaining Kuroo saw Bokuto nod vigorously and stalk toward the political sign. Luckily there was only 1 car in the driveway and a majority of the lights were off. A vast improvement.

“I got it,” Bokuto shoved the plastic into his hands, “Fucking go.”

Kuroo pulled up his foot and began peddling away, hearing Bokuto do the same behind him. Once they had put at least 10 houses between the spot of the crime and themselves, Kuroo burst out into laughter.

“Holy shit! That was the most illegal thing I’ve ever done,” he gasped, heart thundering loudly. Bokuto cheered behind him.

“Hey hey hey! We did it, bro! Man, that was awesome!”

“We’re kind of pathetic, bro,” Kuroo giggled. They should not be this excited over a _sign._

“Nah, man, we’re standing up for our rights! Our freedom! America’s all freedom of expression and all that, right?”

“I don’t think that applies to theft.”

Bokuto didn’t bother replying, pedaling with sudden bursts of energy. “Hey can I keep it? I want to show Akaashi.”

“Sure, but send me a photo later, yeah?”  
  
The boy nodded quickly and the sign was passed off. A quick bid of farewell and they split ways towards their own houses. 

.

Bokuto

_Guess what kuroo and I did just now!!!!_

_[Image]_

Sent 7:12 PM 

Kuroo

_Yeah!!!!_

Sent 7:12 PM

Yaku

_…_

Sent 7:14 PM

Kenma

_Why are you like this_

Sent 7:19 PM

Akaashi

_Seconded_

Sent 7:19 PM

Konoha

_Guys… we live literally 30 minutes away from DC…_

Sent 7:20 PM

Bokuto

_:D_

Sent 7:20 PM

Kuroo

_:D_

Sent 7:20 PM

Konoha

_According to our state you could get imprisoned for up to a year? And 2500 fine_

_And it’s like… denying em freedom of speech and all that_

Sent 7:21 PM

Kuroo

_Yeah well they want to take away trans right to medic care, deny women abortion, need i go on?_

Sent 7:21 PM

Bokuto

_Don’t forget!! Gay marriage!! Akaashi and i cant get married!!_

Sent 7:21 PM

Akaashi

_…_

Sent 7:22 PM

Yaku

_I-_

_Kuroo you can’t even vote??_

Sent 7:22 PM

Kuroo

_YEAH I FUCKING KNOW_

_2 WEEKS. 2 WEEKS AND I WOULDA BEEN ABLE TO_

_FUCKING HELL_

Sent 7:23

Konoha

_You know what, I see your point. I was rlly looking forward to being best man_

Sent 7:23 PM

Akaashi

_Don’t kid yourself. Flower boy at best_

Sent 7:23 PM

Biden 2020.

Not the best option, but it’s not Trump.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all guess what I did today. Not that I'm saying I did anything, but if I did do it I wasn't alone and you can never prove that I did. I'm bummed that I can't vote just yet, but if you see this note, you've read the story, you've received my points, however vague they may be. Thank for reading, I wrote this in the spur of the moment, thanks :)


End file.
